


The Queen Of The Chessboard

by Dottie07



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Saving lives, Shady af, Shit's gonna go down, Trying to survive, badass elizabeth midford, oooooooooh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottie07/pseuds/Dottie07
Summary: “Life is like a game of chess. To win you have to make a move. Knowing which move to make comes with IN-SIGHT and knowledge, and by learning the lessons that are acculated along the way. We became each and every piece within the game called life.” -Allan RufusMy name is Elizabeth Midford and I am not going to allow myself to be a pawn in this game we call life.





	The Queen Of The Chessboard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroshitsuji.
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome To Hell.

 

 

 

“she licks blood off her fingers  
and she looks like divine absolution.  
careful, meleager; this is your sport  
but she’s not playing a game.  
do not think  
you are safe  
because you love her.  
do not think  
she will not stain her mouth red  
with your blood too.”  
-Maddie C., Atlanta

 

 

Dying.

A word that frightens many, and at the same time, it is a sanctuary for some and is not something to be afraid of.

For me personally, I would welcome death with open arms. It’s not like I’ve had a hard life, honestly it’s quite the opposite. I’ve had a happy and normal life, but I guess that I just have a different view on everything than the whole world.

In a way, sometimes I felt more mature than my peers. When my friends would be fooling around, I would be thinking, “Will those smiles on their faces follow them through the rest of their lives? Are they going to be normal citizens when they grow up? Are they going to get lost in the sea of people, or are they going to be swimming along just fine? Aren’t they all just going to split ways one day and never see each other again? If that’s the case, why do they bother now? How will they all die?”

Those thoughts constantly coursed through my head, but I never spoke these thoughts aloud to anyone. When I had fun with my friends, all those thoughts would seem to disappear until I was alone. I didn’t like thinking about those thoughts, so I distracted myself with things I found fun.

One of those things was watching anime and reading manga. Stories and fantasy worlds always seemed to appeal to me, and I would wish I could be in them.

I never imagined that my wish would come true.

 

It had been a normal day. I would wake up in the morning and wish that I didn’t have to get up for school and I would slowly wake myself up. The only thing I enjoyed about school was the fact that I got to see my friends.

Friends had always been more important than my own life. I would always be on their side and I would sacrifice anything for them. I had always believed that, but anime really made it a priority in my life.

The day seemed to drag on forever, and when the final bell rang, I felt free. I lived in an apartment, so when I got off the bus, I would have to walk past a few buildings and a few alleyways.

As I made my way through the apartment complex, I heard a strange noise. I knew that sound from somewhere, but at the moment I couldn’t put my finger on it. Then a thumping sound came out of nowhere.

I froze.

I didn’t know how, but I just knew that I had to get away as soon as possible. But...I couldn’t move a step. I was shaking in fear, something was urging me in that direction. As if saying…you must go there.

The noises lead me to an alleyway, where I saw a girl that looked around my age getting mugged. A guy who was dressed in all black was holding a knife in front of her face and was threatening her.

She could die.

That was the only thought going through my head. I had to stop that guy. I crept up behind him quietly, neither of them noticing I was there. I grabbed my backpack, and I swung it as hard as I could at the back of his head. 

He stumbled to the ground saying, “What the hell?” and the knife dropped on the ground. When he saw me, we both immediately dove for the knife. We both had our hands on it, but he kicked me in the stomach, resulting me to stumble.

He then charged at me and collided with me. Then I felt it.

Pain.

It was an awful feeling. Everything just hurt, and I felt as though it would never stop. I then looked down to see the knife plunged into my stomach and my shirt starting to soak in my blood coming from the wound. I felt tears threatening to spill, but I choked it down.

The pain became so unbearable that my own body wouldn’t respond to me, and I came crashing onto the ground. The man came close to me and stretched out his hand towards me. I prayed that he would just go away.

But he didn’t.

He grabbed the knife that was inside me and pulled it out with one swift pull. I cried out in pain and I felt a little blood pour down my lips. I felt my eyes start to close, but I knew I had to stay awake.

My tears were blocking my vision, so I could only see two blurry figures a few feet in front of me. I heard a muffled scream and the words, “I’ll do the same to you!” The two were struggling and I absently wondered why the girl hadn’t run away when she had the chance.

Fight!

The word echoed through my brain; and even though I could barely move and I might die, I had to fight. I had to fight for that girl, everyone I’ve ever cared about, and most importantly…

Myself.

I would fight so that if I would die, I would die with no regrets!

I somehow managed to pick myself up from the ground and I charged at the man. The pain that exploded in my body was just unimaginable. I wanted it all to stop, I wanted to fall down, I wanted to die. I wanted to die to never be able to feel that pain again.

But I didn’t stop. I kept going. That same something that had told me to investigate this alleyway was the same something that was telling me to fight. I didn’t care anymore. I would fight all the way to my last dying breath, if it meant that I would be satisfied with myself as a human being.

When I reached the man, I let all my emotions go. It was as though I had turned into an utter beast.

A monster perhaps.

I scratched his face with the nails I barely had, I kicked him in his legs and stomach, and I bit his hands and arms. I could feel him stab me and I just couldn’tbreatheandbloodcameflyingoutofmymouthandthepainohthepainwaskillingme…

I screamed with rage and I managed to snatch the knife out of his hands. A cruel grin appeared on my face and I started to stab him. I didn’t stop after I had stabbed him once. I kept going with my wicked grin plastered on my face and even though I could hear his muffled cries and screams, I didn’t stop.

I felt so powerful, so alive, so...evil.

I then dropped the knife on the ground and noticed that the girl was still there with a horrified look on her face. She fell to the ground and slumped against the brick wall behind her. I was about to speak, but then I felt everything.

There was just so much pain...and I collapsed once again onto the ground. I turned my head to see that the woman had fainted.

I felt my eyes start to flutter shut. I thought about everything and everyone I had loved. I hoped they would all be okay with me leaving. The knife was next to my hand, so I picked it up. Blood stained the knife’s perfect steel and even seemed to be splattered on the knife’s handle as well. I continued to grow more sleepy as I continued to stare at the knife.

And then I took in one final breath and my eyes closed.

I had died.

 

That should have been it. My story should have ended. I had even been able to die with no regrets.

But no.

I had woke up.

My name was Elizabeth Midford. Or rather, it is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
